ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Dranocain Yugoshi
Overview Dranocain Yugoshi (Nicknamed Dre) is a main character appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Perfect Dynasty! He has also made some appearances in Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE! He comes from the Constellation Dimension. Personality Dre is a calculating and often times manipulative individual, he often gets into trouble with all kinds of people. Before he took the power of the HYPERFORCE of Knowledge, he relied on his instinct rather than his knowledge, which is what led him to a life of crime in Grandscape City, before being taken by Reyalp Ayakashi to the Xyz Dimension, where he learned to take a new path and formed a team with Evan Akahira, Reyalp & Sicily Ayakashi, Aura Nebula, Yuno Excuses, Tenma, Damian Kurouzmu, and Yuka Tsukumo, in order to take down Dynasty. Appearance Dre has long, crimson red hair. He is often seen wearing a black zip-up jacket with a skull inside of a circle on the left side, just below his collarbone, which has a design of 3 green claw marks going down the jacket. He often wears red running trainers and black jeans. He has green eyes that fade into a light blue toward the outside of his eyes. Abilities Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant - As Dre spent most of his life on the streets, he has learned how to fight competently, even against groups of 5 - 10 people. Expert Manipulator - Dre has manipulated many characters in the past. When he was under Dynasty's control, he manipulated Evan into leaving the Synchro Dimension, and manipulated Yuno into making her duel him so he could prove nobody could stand in his way. He was able to manipulate Darkness' position into the Colony District so Tenma and Sicily could defeat him. HYPERFORCE of Knowledge (formerly) - Because of the small amount of the HYPERFORCE of Knowledge Dre harnessed, his intellect increased substantially. This made him proficient in strategy (especially during duels). He became an expert in engineering and uses it to make weapons and other tech for him and his friends. However, he has stated that he can only utilize a very small portion of its power, and so it's likely he knows next-to-nothing in terms of the greater universe. HYPERFORCE of War (formerly) - For the very small amount of time he had control of the HYPERFORCE of War, Dre's strength and durability was claimed to unmatchable. He was able to take multiple punches and mental attacks from Dynasty without feeling much of anything, and dealt devastating blows to Dynasty, which caused him to crash through walls and other structures. He knocked out Dartz with a single punch, even when Dartz had the HYPERFORCE of Emotion. Duel Suit - Dre engineered a fully-functional Duel Suit for himself. The purpose of the suit was to be able to make taking damage from duels with real monsters more tolerable, make it easier to survive in areas that were made to stop him (for example, a planet with no atmosphere), and comes equipped with rocket boots and a duel anchor. Dre has claimed it has weapons intended to harm or kill, but there has been no evidence to show he actually does. HYPERFORCE of Hope - During the final battle between the members of Hyper Force and Dynasty; Dre, Aura, and Reyalp went to a parallel pocket dimension where Reyalp and Aura dueled the Guardian of Hope. After their miraculous victory, the HYPERFORCE of Hope bonded with Dre. Using it, and Dre's, Aura's, and Reyalp's combined skills, Dynasty was finally defeated and the 8 HYPERFORCE were scattered. In the parallel world, they had one last fight and Dre killed Dynasty. Though its abilities are not explicitly known, under Dre's control it enhanced his physiology, allowed him to generate energy and forcefields, create and gain access to parallel and pocket universes; restructure, as well as manipulate the locations of, matter and energy. It also enabled him to raise the dead. He has also used this to generate 'perfect light', which was able to weaken Reyalp and forced him to be reliant upon his vastly inferior HYPERFORCE of Chaos. Eternal Life - After defeating Dynasty, Dre created a pocket universe and lived in it until he grew old. When his lifespan reached its limit, he used the HYPERFORCE of Hope to create a body identical to his young self, that would never age or die, and put his conscience and soul into it. Time and Space Travel - Using the HYPERFORCE of Hope, Dre can teleport to any time and space by wishing to be there. He can also see across time and space at will, but refuses to do so in case he sees something that contradicts the mission he has set himself. Relationships Syl Yugoshi - Dre's older sister. Despite being related, they barely know each other, because when they were kids she was taken away for a reason he is unsure about, although he chalks it up to his parents being unable to take care of them both. Aura Nebula - Dre and Aura have a love-hate relationship. Although they remain good friends and teammates, Aura often finds himself annoyed at Dre's constant pranks. Dre is known to poke fun at Aura for his previous crush on Yuno, and also makes fun of what he claims to be Aura's 'dragon obsession'. Reyalp Ayakashi - Reyalp is a trusted friend of Dre, and has been since they first met. Originally Reyalp helped Dre escape from police officers by making him dimension jump from Grandscape City to Heartland. Dre responded by helping Reyalp adapt to Darkness' abilities. Yuno Excuses - Although they don't have too much of a significant friendship, he did make her a Duel Suit and she has helped Dre out of some troubles in the past, for example when he was being forced to take part in cage duels. Sicily Ayakashi - Their relationship remains unknown. Sometimes they are friends, other times they are manipulating each other for personal benefit. Whatever the case, she has her own Duel Suit and they are more often friends than enemies. Evan Akihira - Evan's first encounter with Dre was when he was attempting to annihilate the Synchro Dimension with the Void Caller. Since then, he has had trust issues with Dre but does realise that he would be able to tell the different between a possessed Dre and a Dre in control. Damian Kurouzmu - At first, Damian was untrusting of Dre, as he'd heard about his actions and success in destroying Neo Domino City. However, as he grew to know Dre, he eventually began to trust him and they became firm friends. Dre provided him with The Mechanic - A robot that acts as his personal assistant for upgrading his duel runner and other daily needs. Weaknesses Ego - Dre's ego has grown massively over the series, and as such refuses to accept he is wrong in anything. This is a weakness because even if he is truly wrong he will refuse to admit it, and demand his incorrect answer is the correct one, which may mislead him and others. Deck Dre's primary Deck is called Entropic Tomb. It revolves around claiming board presence and maintaining it as much as possible. This is done by, as Dre describes it, 'throwing the opposing board into disarray.' The Deck becomes more powerful as there is more cards on the field. It notably uses Constellation Monsters, but is known to use other summoning methods, for example Equilibrium and Fusion. Decklist coming soon. Category:Characters